wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Lazarin's Own Alchemical Products
A Message from the Doctor Fellow Mordesh, some of you may despise me. You are not alone. Not even I can forgive myself for the creation of the Contagion, and I never will. What I can do is continue to work on a cure that will truly heal our people and allow us to walk unburdened by Vitalus once more. To that end, I am pleased to announce Lazarin's Own Alchemical Products, a line of quality goods that will directly improve the lives of all Mordesh. And please note, whatever you may think of me, that l am not interested in profit. The proceeds from these products will go directly to research into a cure for the Contagion, which, as you know, is my life's work. I will not rest until we are free of this curse, even if I can never undo the results of my hubris. Yours in suffering, Dr. Victor Lazarin Lazarin's Own Primal Epidermis Rejuvenator Every Mordesh knows the heartbreak of dry, flaky skin and the inevitable, nightmarish itching sensation that results. Vitalus can keep us alive, but can it keep our graying skin smooth and supple? Of course not. But Lazarin's Own Primal Eoidermis Rejuvenator can! Just one jar of this lotion per day applied liberally to exposed skin will prevent flaking and itching for a full 72 standard hours! Do not accept cheap Protostar knockoffs that only mask the itching and moisten the skin with artificial lubricants. Infuse your necrotic flesh with primal moisture from the labs of Victor Lazarin! Lazarin's Own Herbal Intoxicant Tea Due to the sensitivity of Vitalus implants, many Mordesh find the consumption of alcoholic beverages to be a very bad idea. Too many times have intoxicated Mordesh failed to refill their Vitalus stores, or worse, failed to recognize the signs that a friend has become Ravenous. That's where Lazarin's Own Herbal Intoxicant Tea comes in! Lazarin's Own isn't derived from alcohol, but relies on natural supplements grown by friendly Aurin herbalists to trigger the relaxation centers of the brain, diminishing anxiety, paranoia, and mild joint and epidermal pain. Not habit-forming. Outlawed on the planet Cassus, but then, so are Mordesh. Lazarin's Own Alchemical Pet Sealant Many Mordesh go through their lives alone, rarely knowing the friendship of another being or the touch of a friendly domesticated beast, all for fear of accidentally triggering a Contagion outbreak. Now Lazarin's Own Alchemical Pet Sealant can allow you and your furry, slimy, or scaly friends to cavort and frolic without fear of cross-species contamination. Just spray a bottle of Lazarin's Own on your favorite jabbit, vind, dagun, or chompacabra and enjoy each others' company for up to 24 standard hours without reapplication! Available in floral, musk, and citrus scents. Lazarin's Own Alchemical Pet Sealant is not approved for use on sentient beings and is not to be considered a replacement for Vitalus Serum. Location This journal is located in Everstar Grove in the Mystwood Forest at -480,-2709 External links Category:Everstar Grove:Journals